


Clean-Up

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are left to clean up after Jess' bachelorette party and things get a little dirty. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean-Up

Dean hated cleaning up. It was the day after his brother's wedding, and he and his boyfriend Castiel had been tasked with cleaning up after Jess's bachelorette party, because of course it couldn't have been picked up the day of the wedding. When Castiel had volunteered them for clean-up duty he had whined and complained and insisted that the only way he was doing any bachelorette party cleanup was if either there were still bachelorettes around or Castiel wore a french maid outfit. Castiel hit him for that, but it was worth it.

Unfortunately, they were still stuck cleaning up. To at least make it tolerable, Dean used the beautiful sound system that was still set up to blast some AC/DC. Castiel had given him a dirty look. He preferred Mozart but speakers that went to 11 were not meant for Mozart. Not at all.

They cleaned for what seemed like hours. By some unspoken agreement they had both left the pile of presents for last, not entirely sure they wanted to open them, but every scrap of paper and confetti had been thrown away and the lime jello-shots scrubbed off all available surfaces (even the ceiling, and Dean had to admit, he was impressed) and there was nothing left but the heap of boxes and tissue paper lying in the corner.

“Okay,” Dean said. “Time to dive in.” Secretly, he was a little intrigued. What did one get at bachelorette parties anyway? He grabbed a box off the top – it was purple and pink striped, with a graphic of a pair of handcuffs on top – and opened it up.

“What is that?” Castiel asked in reference to the mess of straps and...oh god was that a dildo?

“I think...I think it's a strap-on,” Dean said, trying not to laugh. Oh man, Sammy was in for one hell of a time with this girl.

Castiel grabbed another, smaller box. It was from the same place as the other, with the stripes and the graphic, and when he opened it up it contained a pair of small silver clamps. Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Now that's something I could get behind,” he said with a suggestive glance at his boyfriend. Castiel flushed and hurriedly put them back, closing the box carefully and stacking it on top of the box that had contained the strap-on. He threw the wrapping paper into the giant garbage bag they had for trash and stood back a little, clearly concerned for what else they might find.

Dean pulled out a good sized bottle of strawberry-flavored lube with a bow tied around the neck. It was open, and that was an arousing thought, all those girls and an open bottle of lube...and then he got an idea.

“Hey Cas,” he said wickedly. “As long as we're here...I mean, they'll never know, it's already open...”

Castiel caught on quickly and one corner of his lip twitched upward. “Well, as long as we don't use up too much...and I am a little curious about using these,” he said, holding up the small box.

Thunderstruck came on the stereo and Dean felt rather thunderstruck himself. “Um, sure, I mean...didn't know you were that kinky, Cas,” he said.

Castiel shrugged. “As long as we're here...” he trailed off, eyes darting up and down Dean's body. Dean always felt naked under that gaze. It was really hot.

“All right,” he said, and stuck his hand into the pile of presents to pull out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. “Let's try these too, then.”

They smirked at each other and then were shucking their clothes as fast as they could, flinging things everywhere and anywhere and then they were on top of each other, rolling on the carpet. Before Dean could protest Castiel had grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed him to the table leg, his arms above his head.

“Hey, wait a second, this wasn't the deal!” Dean whined, twisting his wrists and kicking out at Castiel. He avoided the flailing legs easily and grabbed the nipple clamps, clipping them on to Dean. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, and the whining stopped.

“Now be a good boy and maybe I won't have to use the ball gag,” Castiel said, a grin spreading across his face that could only be described as pure evil.

Dean whimpered, his cock getting painfully hard ridiculously fast. Castiel was pretty damn erect too, and Dean could only wonder what he had gotten himself into.

Clearly Castiel was not in the teasing mood and was going to show Dean exactly what he had gotten himself into, because he was kneeling in front of Dean and squirting lube into his hand, liberally coating his fingers before shoving two straight into Dean. Dean gasped and squirmed and moaned, the clamps pulling at his nipples with every movement and sending sparks of pleasure-pain straight to his dick. Castiel curled and scissored his fingers, only ever brushing Dean's prostate, never really providing any direct stimulation, and Dean was seriously ashamed of the noises that were coming out of his mouth, pleas and whines and dammit, he sounded like a fucking girl or something.

Castiel withdrew his fingers when he figured Dean to be suitably prepped, and slicked the remaining lube on his cock. He grabbed a cushion from one of the chairs and put it atop a box, shoving the whole thing under Dean's ass to elevate it to a more comfortable height. Dean cursed and blasphemed at the manhandling but canted his hips towards Castiel, silently begging for him to fuck him. Castiel happily complied, lining up and thrusting in hard, hitting Dean's prostate dead-on and causing stars to explode behind the other man's eyes.

Dean decided that he was okay with cleaning up if it led to this.


End file.
